Tolsa
Tolsa's Personality Tolsa is nice as he can be. He cares for his guildmates and will not tolerate anyone who would hurt them. His temper is like fire. The more mad he gets, the more the foe will be left in a crisp and beaten state. He is a very shy individual and still trying to get over his past of his family's death and fear of people. After the death of his comrades and the awakening the dark power of Dark Heart, Tolsa sought only power and vengeance for the death of his teammates as it was the onlu thing on his mind. After the hard fight against Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya in a unknown forest and lost a hard fought battle, Tolsa was able to lighten up a bit, but not too much due to him want to kill Mago Hogi with his own two hands. Appearance Tolsa has a red and orange jacket that is open that shows his abs. His arm and hand are wrapped in bandages and he wears red with orange flames design boxing gloves. He also wears black sweatpants and orange shoes. He has orange hair and red eyes. He has light brown skin. He has a scars over his left eye, which he lost in a werewolf attack, his left arm, which was bitten off to save guildmates from certain death, and his back from a surprise attack. Underneath his clothes is his Beast Heart Uniform that is resistant to Fire Magic . The uniform Tolsa wears is a red short vest that comes with red bandages on the half of the arms and legs, red hakamas with a red sash, and a red long headband with the guild's logo on it. After the fight with Tetsuya, his body was changed due to combing both Dark Heart and Lupus Form, which gave him more of a wolf-like appearance, his human ears are gone, replaced by wolf ears, right hand and feet begins to take on lycan appendages. His hair is also longer along black marks on his body. Magic Tolsa is a pro user of Fire Magic as he trained daily to better control of the element. He has sparred with many of his guild members and completed many missions that deals with werewolves, Vampires, and Demons extermination. He gained the title of The Fire Wolf or to some people, Ignis Lupus ( Fire Wolf ) because of his bestial use of Fire Magic during the Dark War. Even now, he is training to enhance his magic futher and combine his spells. Lupus(ループス Rūpusu) - Tolsa gained this ability after the War of the Werebeasts. He got " infected " by a werewolf in battle and later was able to transform into the thing he sworn to kill. The ability to change into a werewolf temporarily and gained Lycan abilities. It is at its strongest at night and under the full moon. As the user gets older, the mark's power grows and it begins to spread on the body like a virus. In this form, the user's orginal magics is shut off and only uses the magic that was stored in this bestial form. In this form, Tolsa has access to different magics in this state which includes: ▪ Strengthening Magic - Greatly increases strength in this form. He can futher strengthen his power with magic to deal massive damage. Without the use of magic, Tolsa is already pretty strong than his human form. ▪ High Speed - Tolsa is much faster in this form and can increase his speed. He can also create afterimages from moving at such high speed to deceive his opponents. ( In and Out ). Without the use of magic, he is pretty fast to keep up with some people. ▪ Claw Magic - Tolsa can increase the sharpness of his claws in this form to greatly damage his targets. Only usable in this form. ( In and Out ) ▪ Lunar Magic - In Lupus Form, Tolsa can tap into the magical powers of the moonn using it to further increase his already impressive capabilities. However, he is always at risk of going feral if he doesn't control himself properly. Fire Magic (ファイアマジック Faiamajikku) - Tolsa's first magic that awaken when he was growing up after the tragic death of his parents. The young mage has joined the Beast Heart Guild and trained daily in the Training Courses to help him train to his upmost limit. After 9 years of training in the guild, Tolsa is now a advanced level fire magic user and a very strong Magic Boxer. He is currently training to master his magic ans evolving it further in all areas for combat. Fire Right Straight - Tosla punches the opponent in the face with his right hand with Fire Magic. Fire Right Hook(火右フック Hi migi fukku '')- Right Hooks the opponent with Fire Magic. This could caused burns. '''Fire Right Uppercut '(火右アッパーカット Hi migi appākatto '')- Right Uppercuts the opponent with Fire Magic. ' Fire Bullets Barrage'(火災箇条書き弾幕''Kasai kajō kaki danmaku)- Fires consecutive fire magic bullets from rapidly punches the air. Fire Counter(火災カウンター Kasai kauntā '')- swirls the body with fire magic to counter attacks with a burn. ' Fire Body ' - The user focused all the fire magic around his body to improve his defensive capabilities and gains Immunity to fire magic. ' Fire Boost '- The user can temporarily boost their fire magic by multiplying it. Max is 10x. '''Fiery Pistol'(焦熱のピストル Shōnetsu no pisutoru)- The user extends his right index finger and charges and projects high speed bullets of fire. Burning Magnum(バーニングマグナム Bāningumagunamu)- The user gets in close to the opponent and executes a punch/palm attack that burns through defenses with the sound of a Magnum Revolver. *'???'- Overheat Bomber(過熱ボンバー Kanetsu bonbā)- The user focused almost all their Fire Magic into their fist to deliver a uppercut/straight combo that leaves the opponent scorched. Lunar Magic - * Lunar Right Straight - The User punches the opponent with their right hand with Lunar Magic. * Lunar Right Uppercut- The User uppercut the opponent with their right hand coated with Lunar Magic * Lunar Right Hook- The User right hooks the opponent with Lunar Magic. * Lunar Right Claw- The user use their right arm to claw the opponent with Lunar Magic. * Lunar Wolf Cannon- The user fires a Lunar Magic attack with a head of a wolf. * Lunar Wolf Fist- The user hits the opponent 5 times with powerful Lunar Magic blows. * Lunar Counter- The user surrounds itself with Lunar Magic to counters attacks. * Lunar Boost - Boosts the user's Lunar Magic for a short time. * * All-Out- By using the user's own life force, they can amplify one spell to Maximum power. This move is only used as a last resort. However, not many people use this power as it cames with external and internal damage to the body, which is why it must only be used or not, for a good reason. Once they master this ability, it will discard the life problem and uses its true power: bringing out 100% power out of the spell. Dark Heart ' - The special magic that awakened within Tolsa after his guildmates death. It is triggered by negative emotions and it keeps growing in power to help him evolve and enhances his already tremendous power. By using one's dark emotions, the user can make the spell vile and evil while increasing the spell's power at the cost of losing humanity. This also strengthens the human body as well to bring out more power. Each time this ability is used, the user becomes more corrupted and stronger through each use, slowly turning the user into something dark and ancient. The maximum power up is 10x and the user can transform 5 times, each filled with more dark power and with skills that can be found in as well as out of this Form that includes: ▪ Flight - In the Dark Heart form, he gains flight magic to help him move around in the air. Futher evolution will grant him actually wings, but will use magic if his wings gets damaged. ▪ Energy Manipulation - In the Dark Heart form, Tolsa gains the ability to shoot dark energy blast from his mouth, hands, feet and his horns. It gets more powerful each time he evolves. ( In and Out ) ▪ Enhanced Healing - Tolsa can recover much faster than he could in his human form. This has/can save him from certain death. With his Lupus form fused into it, it can make his healing capabilities even higher, healing from dangerous wounds in seconds ▪ - Greatly increases strength in this form. He can futher strengthen his power with magic to deal massive damage. Without the use of magic, Tolsa is already pretty strong than his human form. ▪ - Tolsa is much faster in this form and can increase his speed. He can also create afterimages from moving at such high speed to deceive his opponents. ( In and Out ). Without the use of magic, he is pretty fast to keep up with some people. ▪ - Tolsa can increase the sharpness of his claws in this form to greatly damage his targets. Only usable in this form. ( In and Out ) ▪ Lunar Magic - In Lupus Form, Tolsa can tap into the magical powers of the moon using it to further increase his already impressive capabilities. However, he is always at risk of going feral if he doesn't control himself properly. Combination Spells * ' Fire-Moon Blast- The user fires a Lunar Magic enhanced by Fire Magic beam. * Fire-Moon Barrage- The user coats their hands in Fire/Lunar Magic and begins to punch the opponent away. * Fire-Moon Howl- Projects a Fire Magic enhanced Lunar magic blast from the mouth. * ' Fire-Moon Saber ' - Projects a combination of Lunar Magic and Fire Magic into a saber-like form on the arm to slash the opponent away. * ' Fire-Moon Cannon ' - The user fires a condensed ball of Fire and Lunar Magic to cause massive damage. * ' Fire-Moon Claw ' - Charges at the opponent with a Lupus arm coated with a mixture of Fire and Lunar Magic to cause massive damage. * ' Fire-Moon Shield ' - Conjured and projects a shield of Fire and Lunar Magic. * ' Fire-Moon Pulse ' - Puts their right hand on the opponent's chest and blast a massive wave through their body of Fire and Lunar Magic. * ' Fire-Moon Optic ' - Locks on and fires a Lunar Magic and Fire Magic beam from his right eye. * ' Fire-Moon Bomb ' - Puts his hand on the ground and set up a " mine " of Lunar and Fire Magic to detonate upon contact. * Fire-Moon Boost - This ability can boost up a person's magic by 10x, making it even stronger than before. * ' Black Flame Rush '- The user attacks the opponents with a corrupt form of Fire Magic. * ' Black Fire Fist '- The user uses Dark Heart to turn his fist that is on fire black. Then the user slugs the opponent. * ' Black Flame Beam ' - The user uses Dark Heart to project a big beam of dark flames. * ' Black Fire Howl ' - The user projects a Dark Heart infused Fire Magic howl shockwave that burns the opponent. * ' Black Flame Claw ' The user crates a claw of Dark Heart and Fire Magic to form a massive claw of Dark Flames. * Dark Fire Boost - ●Lupus Form/Fire Magic● ▪ ▪ ●Dark Heart/Fire Magic● ▪ ▪ ●Dark Heart/ Lunar Magic● ▪ ▪ ● Dark Heart/ Fire Magic/ Lupus● ▪ ▪ ● Dark Heart / Lupus / Fire-Moon ● ▪ ▪ ● Dark Heart / Lupus / Fire-Moon / All-Out ● ▪ ▪ Abilites '' Superhuman Speed''- Due to the many years of the Beast Heart Physical Training Room with the Speed Beast Course and Speed Course, Tolsa is a very fast and agile character on the battlefield. He possess enough speed to create afterimages of himself with the help of the Dark Lupus Heart Combo he made up during his fight against Tetsuya. At his normal speed, Tolsa can easily outpace even the fittest person in the world, but with Lupus, his speed skyrocketed to higher levels, making him very hard to keep up with. When Lupus and Dark Heart fused into one power, Tolsa's Speed is beyond his limits and can be viewed as a supernatural level of speed. '' Super Strength ''- Due to the Power Beast Course with Beast Heart Physical Training and the Power Course, Tolsa possess immense level amount of strength that passes the normal limits of his species. His strength without magic alone is incredible by itself. With his Lupus power included, his strength has risen to a level that many would dreamed of, but when his Dark Heart power is mixed with his Lupus Form, the power alone can be described as destructive and monstrous along with evil. It has enough power to make him strong energy to take out a large portion of a massive forest. '' high Stamina''- Thanks to the Stamina Beast course, Beast Heart Physical Training Room along with the Stamina Course, Tolsa can last in battle for an very long time ( say 5 days ). Tolsa has shown to be able to be able to move very extensive period to lasting 5 days or more when using Lupus and Dark Heart in one power, allow him to even outlast his opponents. '' Enhanced Durability ''- Thanks to the Durability Beast Course, Tolsa can take a punch/beating from people with a increase in pain tolerance thanks to daily training. This stopped after Mago Hogi destroyed the Guild. After awakening the dark power that was sleeping within himself, Tolsa begins to train harder as his body has become more powerful than it did before. '' Enhanced Senses''- Due to the Lupus ability and werewolf blood , Tolsa has akin to that of a wolf, maybe even higher. He also uses this to help him hunt for more, but thanks to his Dark Heart ability, his senses are even stronger, picking up negative intent for a long range around himself. * '' Master Hand-to-Hand Combat''- Tolsa has been been fighting and training with his teammates for a long time. Even with one arm, Tolsa has been show to have incredible mastery of fending off a group of invaders with his fire magic capabilities. History Tolsa was born as a single child to Nathan Blake and Anna Blake, excellent house builders and wood crafters. Tolsa used to live in a cabin with his parents near the lake until they were killed by rouge mages. He escaped into Green Stump Woods for help and safety. The killer mages was after him to finish him off, but they were beaten by the raw power of Vasto, the guild master of the guild Beast Heart Guild . The fire mage joined soon after as a thank you. Vasto took him in to the guild and to help him train. Now 16 years of age, Tolsa has become a Advanced Level Fighter and Fire Magic. His ability in Fire Magic and fighting style taught to him in the many training program. Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Storylines=Home Invasion: Beast Heart V.S. Mago Hogi! The Calm Before The Storm Broken Spirit: Beast Heart's Descent Titanic Battle In the Forest |-| Roleplays = Combat of Darkness! Vant VS Tolsa |-| Equipment ▪ Fire Magician Set ▪ Lunar Magician Set ▪ ' Ultimate Magical Enhancement Bracelet ' ▪ ' Ultimate Physical Enhancement Bracelet ' Limitations ▪ Seeing Dragons reminds him of Mago Hogi and it sets him off in a mix of emotions: Anger, fear, hatred, despair and sadness. ▪ He has night terrors in his sleep every night, feeding his Dark Heart ability more power. ▪ Tolsa doesn't know how to take a break or stop his training, which causes him to get sick or hurt himself. ▪ Travis only strikes which his right arm, leaving his left side open. ▪ Travis only sees out of his right eye, slightly impaired vison. Feats ▪ Tolsa fought Mago Hogi and survived. ▪ Tolsa has faced Tetsuya in battle with all of his power and lost. He was commented on his great skill. ▪ Tolsa has slain many werewolves, Vampires, and Demons with his fists. ▪ Tolsa is the second human alive that activated the Dark Heart ability. ▪ Tolsa is the first human to combine their Lupus Form with their Dark Heart Form and survived it. ▪ Tolsa is the first human to combine all their power in one form. Quotes Win 1 - I won. Too bad for you. Win 2 - next time, stay out of my way. Win 3 - heh, guess my flames were too much for you. Lose 1 - damn it! I need more power! Lose 2 - I won't forget this!! Lose 3 - get away from me!! Draw 1 - damn you! Draw 2 - i will kill you next time. Draw 3 - Next time, you will fall. Fighting Style Burning Wolf Fist- a fighting style that only Tolsa knows. This uses counters, feints, tremendous amount of fire magic. Burning Rouge- a fighting style that only Tolsa knows. It is a style that relies on speed, excellent aim, and agility. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Dawn Horizon